


Sudden Sickness

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind tries to take care of a sick Psyker.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Sudden Sickness

“Psyker.”

“No.”

“Psyker, just take a sip.”

“I said no.”

“Psyker, take a sip.”

“And I said no.”

“I’m not asking you now, damn it, I’m _telling_ you to. Psyker, drink this damn soda or so help me.”

When Psyker turned his head away from the cup, Mastermind could only sigh, resisting the urge to pull at his hair in frustration. Somehow, the brawler had fallen ill out of nowhere, with little to no warning. Mastermind had to practically force him to rest, to stop him from getting dizzy and falling flat on his face.

To make matters worse, Psyker was throwing a fit because he was actually a health freak, always taking care of his body. (More so than the rest of them anyway.) So when this little bug hit him and hit him hard, he all but had a tantrum because it just _didn’t make sense!_

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he wordlessly moved the glass towards the pouting berserker.

Psyker cracked open an eye to give a side glance at the soda, then to Mastermind, once more to the soda, before he shook his head silently.

The scientist breathed deeply, to calm himself as he felt his hold tightening on the glass, momentarily fearful he’d shatter the damn thing. He regarded the sick brawler once more. Because despite his energetic bouts of childishness, he still looked rather sickly. His skin didn’t have a normal color to it, his face was flushed, and every now and then his arms would unfold from across his chest to grip at his stomach as he forced back a whine.

A heavy sigh because, “What would it take for you just to take a sip of this and some medicine?”

“Kiss me.”

Mastermind jolted so fast, whipping his head around to shoot Psyker a glare except the nasty look he planned on giving him withered away into nothing but concern.

Normally, such a bold statement like that was accompanied with smirking. But he looked like he was in so much discomfort and was desperately trying not to show it. He was fighting it off with a wry smirk, eyebrows knitted together slightly as he glanced up at Mastermind weakly with what he probably thought was a challenging stare.

There was no sighing or hesitation here, Mastermind leaned in, more than half way from Psyker’s face but he suddenly felt hands at his shoulders, halting him from leaning down anymore. He opened his eyes to glance at the other, confusion clear in his eyes.

“Mastermind…” Psyker was speechless at first, for very many reasons. He also started to flush for an entirely different reason, stumbling over his words. “You’ve g-gotta be kidding me. I’m sick!” And right on cue, he snatched back one of his hands from Mastermind’s shoulders as he turned into the couch to cough into his hand and away from Mastermind. “You hate being sick anyway…”

Mastermind sat back, frowning. “But you said—”

“It was just a joke,” He completely turned away from Mastermind, refusing to look at him. “You can’t kiss me, okay?” His voice low, sounding pathetically sad like a kicked puppy.

He was right, it would just make him sick too. And the last thing they needed was for both of them to be sick. But, still, he felt bad because… had he really wanted that kiss, but was instead thinking of Mastermind—as usual?

Eyes shifted down to the glass and medicine in hand. He sat in silence when suddenly an idea hit him. An idea that had him flushing so abruptly he wildly shook his head to will away the heat on his cheeks. Pushing away those thoughts, he ripped open the packet of medicine dumping it into the soda.

The sound of the packet ripping open caught Psyker’s attention. He peeked over his shoulder just in time to see Mastermind bringing the glass to his lips, taking a tentative sip. Psyker sat up now, an eyebrow raised as his face morphed with confusion. “What are you doing—”

“Indirect kiss,” Mastermind gently motioned the glass in Psyker’s direction, his head bowing slightly as he refused to look him in the eyes. After a few beats, he slowly lifted his head to meekly meet Psyker’s gaze. “Does that… count?”

Psyker was pretty sure he felt his mouth drop because—“Mastermind!” He wailed, mostly out of embarrassment. He wanted to run, bury his face in his hands, and hug Mastermind, all at once.

Needless to say, it did count and Psyker gave in more than willingly.

–

“This doesn’t make sense!”

Psyker grinned that usual shit eating grin that he knew Mastermind hated more than anything. “Isn’t that what I said before?” He leaned against a wall not too far from the shivering scientist bundled in sheets.

Mastermind whirled to give Psyker a glare, “I don’t want to hear that from—” He could hardly finish any sentences because he would just erupt into a coughing fit.

The brawler slowly sauntered over to the couch where Mastermind was, placing a knee in between Mastermind’s legs as he ever so slowly descended down on him, “Well an indirect kiss didn’t work, so maybe a—“

“Get back, damn you!”

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
